


Call It Magic

by j_gabrielle



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, slight-ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't sleep. Elmont finds him in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Magic

Elmont wakes to the smell of stew and freshly baked pies wafting and burrowing into every crevice of the flat. Blinking accusingly at the clock on his bedside stand, he shuffles out of bed and through the bedroom door.

"It's three in the morning." He says, still half-asleep as he lines himself up against the sturdy body leaning against the kitchen sink.

"Sorry." He hears rumbled against his cheek. Sighing, he pulls away, wrapping himself firmly around Jack. 

"Don't worry too much about tomorrow. You'll do fine." He whispers, nosing against the collar of Jack's night shirt.

Jack merely nods. Turning away, he moves to the stove.

"Jack, you will do fine." Elmont says again. He gently touches his lover, quietly pulling him back into their orbit. "I've seen you prepare. I've helped you myself. You have everything you will ever need to do this." 

Elmont lets himself be wrapped into an embrace, feeling the press of lips against his brow. "I'm just being daft, that's all."

"By cooking and baking enough food to feed an army?"

Jack's sheepish grin is unmistakable. "You can bribe Lord Brahmwell to give you a week off?"

"You have Isabelle for that." Elmont laughs. Jack smiles, the curl of amusement stretching even to the corners of his cerulean eyes.

Elmont tilts his head and Jack meets him with a kiss, tasting the sugar and spices used in this nighttime escapade. "Come to bed. It's cold without." He sighs breathlessly when they break for air.

"Alright." Jack pulls away, taking Elmont's hand. They turn the lights off as they move through their home.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an appalling lack of Elmont/Jack in this fandom... in general, really. If you want to see some written (probably in drabble form. sorry) [leave me a prompt here and I will do my best](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
